


these boys big gay

by ftmwillgraham



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, pat is the king of headaches, paul is a loving boyfriend, tord is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmwillgraham/pseuds/ftmwillgraham
Summary: Various Paultryck drabbles. All fluff so far.
Relationships: Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paul is asleep. Pat has insomnia.

It was pitch black save for the dim light from Patryck's phone illuminating their faces. He'd always had such trouble sleeping, and even with Paul passed out and snoring softly against his shoulder, Pat couldn't seem to relax enough to rest.

"Just a couple more minutes, then I'll sleep," he'd said before his partner dozed off. That had been at least an hour ago, and although Patryck could feel exhaustion weighing his eyes down, his mind was buzzing. He dragged his fingers lazily through Paul's hair with a sigh, setting his phone down and looking at the sleeping man. The screen was still burned into his vision, hiding Paul's face from him, but Pat could still see his peaceful expression in his mind.

"Just a couple more minutes" was always a lie. A couple minutes turned into ten, turned into thirty, turned into ninety while Patryck fretted silently about needing to sleep. He was on guard duty in the mornings, he couldn't afford to be overly tired. But here he was, awake and trapped by a gentle arm around his waist.

Paul would always scold him for not getting enough sleep. Tease him about how Red would slip him sleeping pills eventually just so he would sleep well enough to do his job. Or stimulants. One could never tell with Red.

As the light from the screen faded from his vision, Paul's sleeping face came back into view. How long had Patryck been staring? It didn't matter. He was content to watch his partner rest for hours. His gruff, rather unapproachable expression faded into something just for Pat. No furrowed brows, no deep frown as he gnawed on the end of a cigarette. Just softness and vulnerability. The stress he carried seemed to melt when they were alone, but late into the night, when the whole base was sleeping soundly? It was Patryck's favorite view of his partner.

Breathing away the anxious energy in his stomach, Pat shifted, winding his arms around Paul and tucking himself against the man's chest. The slow rhythm of Paul's heart drew Patryck away from his nervous state, and he smiled as his partner grumbled nonsense in his sleep and gathered him closer.

Paul would poke fun at him tomorrow, laughing that Pat looked like he was just going to collapse. But tonight, maybe he would just spend time being held.


	2. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat is the king of having a headache. Paul is a doting boyfriend.

Patryck stood in their dark bedroom, toiling over his dilemma as his migraine only intensified.

Sit in a warm shower and possibly puke his guts out? Or lay in bed and hope he could fall asleep before definitely puking his guts out?

Groaning in resignation, Pat headed to the little bathroom, turning the water on as hot as he could get it and pulling off his uniform. He didn't bother folding it like he was supposed to, throwing the expensive clothing to the ground and climbing into their shower. Immediately, Patryck sat under the spray, hissing in discomfort as the boiling water cascaded down his back and soaked through his hair. But he eased into the heat soon enough, burying his face in his hands to block out the light.

Time ceased to exist. Pat seemed to melt into the water, every drop that rolled off of his back taking a tiny fraction of the pain away. He could taste bile in the back of his throat.

Breathe in deeply. Swallow. Breathe out slowly. Swallow. Repeat until your stomach settles.

Somewhere, in the endless stretch of time he'd been sitting there, Patryck heard the faint sound of the door. Either Paul off duty or Tord dropping something off.

"Scooch forward for me, Patty."

He smiled and moved a bit, allowing Paul entrance into the small shower. It was a squeeze, but having his partner sit, soft front to his own bony back, was soothing. Patryck sighed quietly, tense muscles relaxing as Paul went to work massaging his back.

"You should use the back massager I got you more often... It'll help make these not so frequent."

Pat hummed in response, pushing himself into his partner's strong hands. It was like he was made to do this.

"I'm serious. You don't think I notice you trying to hide your headaches, but I do."

He nodded slightly, able to hear the tiny pops in his joints as Paul ran his fingers along his spine.

"I know chugging energy drinks isn't helping, Patty."

Pat huffed out a soft laugh, tears springing to his eyes. They blended in, simply rolling down his cheeks with the shower spray.

He couldn't say that this was the only alone time they got anymore. The only time he felt human as Paul doted on him. It was selfish. They didn't get time to be affectionate. There was always work to be done, and there was no end in sight.

But Patryck couldn't bring himself to say that. What if Paul stopped doing this? Stopped coming in and cuddling up until Pat was able to turn around and kiss him senseless? What if this simple act of desperation was the breaking point?

So he just mumbled something vaguely positive-sounding, body turning to jelly as Paul began scratching through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yodel at me at transmothman.tumblr.com


End file.
